


play the game

by e_is_better_than_a



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_is_better_than_a/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: day 2 of dealor week: roger gets dared by a confident freddie mercury.





	play the game

“So what’s got you sitting here all alone, dear?” Freddie asked a slight slur to his words. To be honest, Roger wasn’t quite sure. But as soon as Freddie followed his gaze and saw that he was watching their bassist, he sighed. Roger rolled his eyes at the pitying look he received.

“Why don’t you just… go up to him and do what you do to all those women. They seem to like it,” The singer said with a wicked smile and a wink.

Roger huffed. “But I want it to be different with him. I want to sweep ‘im off of his feet ‘nd be a great boyfriend,” He moaned, throwing a hand over his face dramatically. Through his fingers, he could see John dancing to the music and Roger’s sluggish brain took a moment to appreciate the hypnotic movements of the younger man’s hips.

“Here, let’s play a little game called truth or dare. I’ll ask you first, yeah?” Freddie rushed out, not letting Roger tell him no. “Perfect! Truth or dare?” The singer cut Roger off before he could speak again. “Dare it is! I dare you to go over there and dance with our darling Deaky. He looks a little lonely standing there all by himself, don’t you think?”

“Freddie Mercury, I’m going to kill you someday.”

The dark-haired man just smiled. “John would never allow it.”

Mumbling curses under his breath, Roger stood and made his way around the dance floor, planting himself in John’s direct line of sight. It was a trick he had been using since his uni days, and it worked every time. But it was different this time. As soon as John looked up, they made eye contact and Roger’s heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest. He was looking at him with half-hooded eyes and looking absolutely obscene with the slight flush on his cheeks and head thrown back, mouthing along to the words. Roger wanted to walk right up to him and pull him close, showing everyone in this dingy club that Roger wasn’t interested in having any other company other than John.

His feet moved on their own accord, bringing him into the middle of the dance floor, a usual no-go for Roger. But the grin John gave him when he realized that Roger was going his way made the embarrassment that he was about to feel completely worth it.

“What brings you out here, Taylor?” John teased, allowing the blond to step into his personal space.

“Well, that wanker at our table dared me and you know I can’t resist,” He tried his best to sound confident but he was sure his stiff posture gave him away. In a vain attempt to be suave, he placed his hands on John’s waist and pulled them close.

“Can’t resist dancing?” John asked playfully innocent, toying with the front of Roger’s shirt and never breaking eye contact.

“You know you’re just as bad as him, right?” The drummer muttered, beginning to move along to the beat and people around them.

“I think you’ll find that I’m worse than him if you stick around,” He purred and Roger almost had a heart attack.

“Yeah, okay,” The blond breathed, letting John lead them.

-

“Rog, you never came back to finish the game!” Freddie exclaimed the next morning, a knowing grin settled deep into his features. Roger had just walked into the kitchen after being asked by a very sleepy John to make tea and was not ready for teasing at this hour.

Freddie tsked. “He has you wrapped around his finger, doesn’t he?”

Then Roger turned, pouring tea into two mugs and adding just the right amount of sugar so John could have his disgustingly sweet tea. “He can do more with his fingers than just that.”

Behind him, the harsh sound of Freddie choking on his drink made Roger smirk in satisfaction. He fleed the kitchen before Freddie could say anything else, giggling as he placed John’s mug next to his own on the nightstand.

He took a sip and just watched the younger man wake up with a sleepy smile. Roger was filled with a sudden warmth that he never wanted to let go of as John stretched and reached for the blond's hand, pressing a light kiss to his knuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is dusty-drabbles!


End file.
